


Lockers, Secrets, and the Scent of Cupcakes

by EvilMuffins



Series: Rintori Week [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, RinTori Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Nitori hiding in his locker? And why does the locker room smell like cupcakes!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockers, Secrets, and the Scent of Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rintori week. Prompt was Locker Room. I thought about a title for 40 minutes just shoot me.

 

“Ai, can I borrow some body spray? Gou brought me some kind of cupcake-scented crap. I need to remember to give it to Nagisa next time they come over here…” Rin made to open up Nitori’s locker.

“No!” Nitori shouted.

“’No?’” Rin raised an eyebrow. Nitori was usually tripping over himself to please his dear senpai-turned-boyfriend.

Nitori rushed to position himself between Rin and the partially open locker, shutting it the rest of the way. “I’m, um, all out.” He laughed nervously.

“Ai, I saw you use it ten minutes ago.”

“It’s empty now!”

“You keep empty bottles in your locker?” Rin began to massage the bridge of his nose. He often found exchanges with his boyfriend to be far more exhausting than swim practice ever was.

“Ai,” Rin placed his hands on the other boy’s shoulders. “I’ll respect your privacy, so I won’t open it if you don’t want me to, but as your captain, I really need you to tell me if you have something in there that you shouldn’t.”

What could it possibly be? He was certain that Nitori wasn’t doing anything illegal, he just wasn’t that kind of guy. Was he hiding a pet in there? Rin knew that the sensitive boy was frightened of frogs, so it wasn’t one of those…

“It’s nothing…” the smaller boy was now barely audible as he looked away from Rin to study the floor tiles.

“Ai, what is it? You can show me. I won’t be upset.”

Nitori sighed as he reluctantly moved away from the locker door, letting Rin’s hands drop.

“Can I open it now?” Rin sighed as well, in exasperation rather than nervousness.

Nitori only nodded.

Rin opened the door cautiously, half afraid that something would leap out at him, but everything looked the same as always- spare swimsuit, some bottles, goggles, all thrown together in a mishmash that always made the tidier boy cringe. Rin rolled his eyes, as he always did, when he got to the inside of the metal door. As usual, it was still covered in embarrassing pictures of Nitori’s favorite senpai. He really wished Nitori would just throw them out; they were from the previous year and he looked so angry in all of them. As his eyes continued to scan the photos, he did notice something new afterall- a handful of them now featured a peppy orange-haired kid. It was Nitori’s new roommate, Mikoshiba 2.0, the newer, less improved version.

“The only thing different I see in here are some pictures of Momotarou. Did you write some death-threats on the back of them or something? Because I wouldn’t blame you…” he began, remembering how difficult it could be rooming with a kouhai, even one as adorable as Nitori.

“Y-you’re not jealous?”

“Heh? Why would I be?” Rin was beginning to feel as if he needed to go lie down for a while once this was over.

Nitori looked to the floor again. What was so damn interesting about that floor tile today? “Because sometimes I get jealous when you’re with Nanase-senpai and the others, so I thought…maybe…”

“Ai, I’m glad that you’ve made a friend. To be honest, I was starting to worry about you. I like you a whole lot, Ai, but I think that sometimes it’s good for you to spend time with someone other than me, okay? I’m really happy for you.” Rin grinned reassuringly, baring his impressive teeth.

“Rin-senpai!” Nitori threw his arms around the other boy.

Rin checked to make sure no one else was still in the room (even though Momo and Sousuke already knew everything) before placing a kiss on Nitori’s forehead, then moving on to his ever-charming mole.

“I told you, you can just call me ‘Rin’ now.” Rin broke away from the hug and moved to his own locker, grabbing a spray can and firing a cloud of mist straight at Nitori.

Nitori coughed a few times. “What is that!?”

“It’s the body spray from Gou. I decided I’d rather you have it. I’m sure Nagisa has his own already anyway, knowing him.”

Rin bent toward Nitori, sniffing his neck. “You smell delicious, Ai.” He grinned wickedly.

The end.

 

 


End file.
